Operation Agent PIMPIN'
by jambacute
Summary: In a world where Pimps rule the streets and women fear for the lives. There is one agency that stand in the way of the Master PIMP ultimate plan, The SS-Freedom.  LOL I am so not good with this. anyways I hope its enjoyable to read.


Operation Agent PIMPIN'

Declimer: I don't own DBZ or its whold.

Note: Hi everyone! I a fan of fanfiction and have read a lot of good fanfics through out the years. I have never really written one till high school. Lets just say that I wanted to write one just to prove that I could write one. I was looking over some old papers when I happen upon the this old relic. I didn't want to post it cause it was so old and needed to be revise. but I put it out here as is. its the thought of a 16-year old. On with this odd story.

Chapter 1

"Babbyyy come on!"

"I wasn't messing with that girl!" said Yamucha

"Boy can it! You know I saw you! Putting your finger where its' not suppose to be."

As Bulma and "her man: walked through the hallway.

**Anounment: **_would all agents report to the conference room now! And Yamucha get your ass in my office._

"That bastard is on me today you know that man just call for some stupid bullshit! Bulma? Bulma? Awh man! Yamucha ran to the conference room.

**Conference room**

(**All the agents were sitting)**

Agent G&C were sitting together (husband and wife) and B and Y sat in front of the pair. Agent GD and GT sat across them and lastly agent V sat at the far end of the table.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen…" there was a pause as the head of chief address the small group.

"We have an emergency of the utmost level. I call you today to listen to the recording I have received from agent GD." The head of chief began to fiddle with the recording device and volume started up.

**3:00 A.M. in the morning**

"_Bitch come back here!" _shouted the Master PIMP.

"_I wouldn't tell you again hoe come back here! The girl ran towards the front door and slams it shut._

"…_.. Code VD, code VD reporting!"_

"_Code G & C hearing what's the situation on agent PIMPIN'" said a voice_

"_I have been attacked I repeat attack! _

_BOOM! _

"_Oh God Goku! I need back up now!" the girl turned around and aimed a Pistol V20 at the shaking door._

"_I'll count to three bitch one! _

"_Oh God help me!"_

"_Two"_

"_Oh Gohan help me!" she whimpered _

"_Annnnddddd…" there was a sound of cracking coming from behind Master PIMP_

_**(outside)**_

"_Ahhhh the hero has come to rescue his whore!"_

"_Shut the fuckup! Master Roshi!"_

"_Ah you don't like that! Well how pathetic of you."_

"_Shut up" came as a growl as it was directed at the Master PIMP._

"_Hump. You could shut me up but you will never become a true pimp like me."_

"_I have no desire to become like you!" Gohan loaded his GKA-100_

"_Freeze!" shouted two voices._

"_ohhhhhhh ho ho ho ho the little shit patrol has finally arrived. I see you haven't tripped over your pimp suit Goku." A smirk stretched across his face._

"_I said freeze Master PIMP!" shouted Chichi_

"_Your pimping days are over! No more girls for you!"_

"_is that so! Well guess again bitch!"_

_Master PIMP shot a ki into the ceiling and a large hole appeared and out of the hole swings a ladder and out drop Friza and kid Buu_

_**(Friza- Master PIMP Co-Commander. Too horny for his own good intelligents states that his turnover rate is twenty women a night)**_

_**(Kid Buu- too cute to flash Master PIMP second in command girls just love he)**_

_(behind the lock door)_

_Agent Vidal listens to the conversation behind the door. She neglected the fact that the back wall was cracking till it was too late._

"_Well, well, well look who we have here." A voice said from behind. Vidal whipped around and found a hulking male. _

…_. Nappa!" hissed Vidal_

_(outside)_

_Master PIMP (Roshi) Looked up from his fight with the three agents and smiled. He looked down and as Gohan began to form a fist for his victim Master Pimp hopped on the ladder and call to his minions and Gohan._

"_Oh Gohan I got you Bitch!" he laughed as the helicopter ascended into the air._

_Gohan Looked up and saw his beloved bonded and gagged on Nappa's lab_

"_VIDEL, VIDEL…._

"…" and the transmission ends there…"

Utter silence surrounds the room except for the pure anger that Gohan was emitting.

"This is a rescue mission the retrieve Agent VD. The envelopes that are in front of you have all the details that is require to complete this mission. Dismiss. Yamucha I need to talk to you.

Author note: and that end the first chapter. I modify the original story…well because I wrote so long ago that it needed to be revised. I have no idea where this story is going. So place your crazy comments and tell what you thing.


End file.
